


Speak Now

by lesbiansofkyoshi (ranpoandpoe)



Series: A:TLA Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/lesbiansofkyoshi
Summary: Ty Lee não é o tipo de garota que interrompe de forma rude uma cerimônia de casamento, mas Mai também não é o tipo de garota que se casa com a pessoa errada.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: A:TLA Femslash Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874047
Kudos: 2





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlaworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlaworld/gifts).



> essa fanfic foi postada aqui e no spirit então se você encontrá-la postada em algum outro site, é PLÁGIOOOOOO

Eu não sou o tipo de garota que interrompe rudemente uma cerimônia de casamento, com o véu branco, as flores e as bandeiras vermelhas da Nação do Fogo, mas você também não é o tipo de garota que se casa com a pessoa errada, então tenho que fazer uma exceção.

Consigo entrar escondido e vejo sua família, tão arrogante quanto a dele (lembra das noites que passamos imitando os comentários pretensiosos da sua mãe?), com roupas caras e taças de champagne, enquanto ele, Zuko, obviamente perde a paciência com o padrinho. Quem é aquele mesmo? Duvido que ele mesmo o conheça por mais de um mês. 

Isso não é o que você sonha, eu sei. Lembro das nossas risadas debaixo dos lençóis caros e um tanto desconfortáveis que sua mãe sempre insiste em comprar, das bochechas coradas enquanto falava sobre a cerimônia simples, com apenas os amigos mais próximos, e no meu olhar confiante em algum lugar no altar. Na época, como dama de honra, posteriormente como a noiva, mas agora, nem mesmo com o convite do casamento em mãos. As lembranças podem ter desaparecido da sua memória, mas não da minha.

E é por isso, pelos seus olhos brilhantes e sua voz não tão monótona, que eu espero por você em um canto do palácio onde ninguém pode me ver, e digo:

“Você não pode dizer sim.” Sua expressão parece assustada; aposto que não esperava me ver aqui. “Podemos fugir, você pode ter o casamento que você planejava, lembra? A cerimônia pequena durante o pôr-do-sol, porque ainda teríamos a noite para comemorar. Você não queria um casamento às três da tarde com um bando de engomadinhos. Eu posso te encontrar na porta dos fundos da igreja, só… escuta o que eu tenho para dizer.”

Típica da Nação do Fogo, uma chama aparece nos olhos de Mai, uma tão familiar que me faz sorrir. “Diga agora.”

* * *

A banda contratada para o casamento começa a tocar uma música que faz com que o lugar pareça um enterro. E, para falar a verdade, combina com a situação: uma mulher caminhando em direção à sua morte, para se casar com um homem que não ama. Para se casar com um  _ homem.  _ Todas as meninas falam de Zuko desde a infância, sendo ele o partido mais disputado da Nação do Fogo, e não só por ele ser o príncipe. E, mesmo assim, durante todo esse tempo, Mai apenas fala sobre uma casa no campo comigo, trabalhando como florista ao invés de uma peça no jogo político da sua família.

Eu consigo ver seus pais de onde eu estou; consigo vê-los sorrindo, não para você, mas para a quantidade de ouro ao redor e para a quantidade de convidados influentes presentes. Um casamento privado, só para você, não é isso que você quer? O que você sempre quis? É o sonho dos seus pais ter uma filha princesa, mas é esse o seu sonho?

Quando discutimos nossos planos ( _ discutíamos.  _ Não sei se consigo me acostumar)... o que você sempre diz é que você quer ser minha. Por que ser rainha do mundo quando você pode ser a rainha do meu? 

Ele está parado no altar, com a expressão tão vazia quanto a sua, mas se eu estivesse naquele lugar, seus olhos estariam brilhando e talvez até mesmo uma pequena curva em seus lábios que eu sei que é seu sorriso. Você gostaria que eu estivesse ali no lugar dele, não é?

Você já está no altar e eu ouço o padre pronunciar as palavras que eu espero.  _ “Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.”  _ Há um silêncio e eu sei que vou me arrepender se eu deixar a minha chance ser carregada pelo vento. Eu saio de trás da porta balançando as mãos, e eu posso jurar que vejo um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Todos os olhos estavam fixos em mim, mas os meus só conseguem olhar para você.

Alguém grita para que todos me impedissem de chegar até Zuko e eu quase rio. Não é Zuko quem eu quero alcançar. Quando estou perto o suficiente do altar, eu ergo uma das minhas mãos em direção à noiva. “Você não precisa dizer sim. Nós podemos fugir agora. Ainda temos tempo antes do pôr-do-sol.”

Você coloca sua mão dentro da minha, com a sua luva branca de seda e então, nós corremos. “Meu casamento dos sonhos nunca foi um planejado!” Eu preciso exclamar, porque, de fato, não é. “Não há nenhuma cerimônia melhor do que a aventura de ver o seu vestido branco ao vento e seus brincos de rubi balançando enquanto fugimos das autoridades.”

“Eu não pronunciei meus votos.” Mai afirmou. “Ainda bem que você estava lá. Eu nunca quis me calar para sempre.”

**Author's Note:**

> betagem: @Flamme no spirit


End file.
